The Headless Horseman
The Headless Horseman, Talvel's Point's larger but dirtier and more dangerous drinking hole is home to the dregs and thugs of the city's residential area. It is almost always full of locals ready for any quality of home-brewed ale and a brawl. If you need access to the underworld of the Frostern Hold, The Headless Horseman is the establishment to visit. Interior The inn is a single storey wooden building, with several shuttered windows and roughly hewn wooden tables and benches. The inn always seems to be infested with spiders and the quality of cleanliness is somewhat grubby but decent nonetheless. The main room consists of three six-man tables and nine four-man tables, leaving most of the floor open and spacious for those standing. There is also a small hearth that is rarely stoked and a grimy bar in front of the publican's backroom. The backroom is a standard inn backroom except with a hidden doorway in the storeroom that leads to a hidden alleyway and the meeting place of the local Thieves Guild Services * Loaf of Bread - 2 copper * Vegetable Stew - 4 copper * Porridge - 2 copper * Roasted Beetroot - 5 copper * Mug of homebrew Ale - 4 copper * Pitcher of exotic homebrew Wintersblood Wine - 10 gold Notable Patrons (Frostern Civil-War) * Publican Jamart Dewfoot Jamart is an old, impoverished, short-haired foreigner from Mordwynn. He is a curious man and will greet anyone who enters his establishment after a few moments of checking them out. He is intelligent but always tired, obviously a mage in hiding, and secretly leads the local Thieves Guild. Because of his deep links to the Frosian underworld, Jamart is also a contact for the Brotherhood of Kaer. * Enebril Anir Enebril is a silver haired Bludalfar known for his tattoos of magical and religious symbols he covers his body with. He was once a merchant which can be seen in the well-made clothing and the Mylrondian brass ring he wears. However, after a drunken brawl badly wounded and scarred Enebril's face, he lost his haggling charm and now spends his failed days constantly downing drinks in front of the inn fire. * Therve Brormison Therve is a middle aged black bearded Korg originally from Thodir's Fist, the capital of Holmhaig. There, Therve had lived as a minor noble and campaigned heavily for the town to rebel against the Wolfspack Rebellion and still stay as a part of the Great Western Empire. Instead of executing the traitor, local Thane Ulf the Older only exiled him with nothing but what was on his person at the time of sentencing. Wearing his unwashed tailored clothes and gold-embossed amulet of Idaderra, Therve seeks revenge against the Kingdom of Skìrah and will attempt to kill, maim, rape or murder anyone who disagrees with his ideology. * Enwemmas Ellys Enwemmas is a Frosian-born of Losalfar descent. He appears to wear the fine clothing of Slinzir that looks extremely out of place in the shady rabble of the Headless Horseman. Enwemmas sits in the damp corner of the inn alone and in mourning of his daughter, who was murdered in a dark alley by the City Guard. Around his neck hangs a family heirloom that had belonged to his daughter, an amulet of luminous crystal. * Asnyng Nanarv Asnyng is another local Frosian Korg, born in the small trading settlement just outside Talvel's Point, Talismark Farm. Like Enwemmas, Asnyng looks somewhat out of place in the usual crowd as she wears tailored fine clothing including a feathered hat and a gold-embossed amulet of Idaderra. Asnyng will be found sitting at the bar either sipping expensive homebrew Wintersblood Wine, or compulsively fidgeting with the steel ring around her finger. While the ring looks marital, she shows no signs of having a spouse nor any significant other. In fact, Asnyng gives away nothing about her past, only what deluded aspirations of fame and glory she has for the future. * Abel Resby Abel once sought revenge against his sister who betrayed his trust somehow. Now, he does not speak anything of his sister but is clearly disturbed and rumour has it he is haunted by the ghost of someone he has killed. As a common Korg peasant, he wears modest garments, with several pouches hanging from his belt and being worn and travel-stained in some kind of dampness or mud. Whether from his haunting or some other unknown reason, Abel is noted as being extremely absent-minded, never being able to find what he is looking for; usually coppers for his Ale. * Brother Hrodi Brother Hrodi is a mysterious hooded monk, and cultist of the Order of the True Gods that have taken lodging in Talvel's Point. Never drinking, only conversing and playing cards or dice with the locals, always willing to discuss faith of all kindsCategory:Elgerloria Category:Lands of Men Category:Lands of Dwarfash Category:Korg Culture Category:Frostern Category:Frostern Hold Category:Inns